Wygnanie
by MiddleDreamer00
Summary: Vanja, Dar Talosa, prawnuczka Lailiprawodawcy zostaje wygnana z Pękniny przez swojego brata. Tułając się po okolicach miasta, w którym żyła przez szesnaście lat odnajduje jaskinię, a w niej ...


To mój pierwszy fanfik, więc proszę o konstruktywną krytykę i/ albo po prostu Wasze zdanie :) Miłego czytania.

Nazywam się Vanja. Vanja Dar Talosa, córka jarla Pękniny, prawnuczka Laili Prawo- Dawcy. Młodsza siostra Velfrika Sprawiedliwego... Aż mnie głowa boli kiedy myślę o moim bracie i jego przydomku, gorzej nie mogli wybrać. Choć możliwym jest, że wtedy jeszcze nie był taką szują. A zresztą, Alduin go gryzł - mam historię do opowiedzenia. Historię wyjątkową, bo nie opowiada ona o bohaterce, ale o decyzjach, które wszystko zmieniły. Będę opowiadać o pewnym mistrzu i jego uczennicy. Uczennicy przez przypadek, ale nie do końca. Bo wszystko skądś się bierze, prawda?

* * *

Wszystko zaczęło się pewnego słonecznego dnia. Słonecznego według standardów Pękniny, co znaczy, że przez chmury pokrywające niebo szczelną skorupą przedostawało się trochę więcej światła niż zazwyczaj. Niemniej cieszyło mnie to okropnie, bo nastolatki takie jak ja cieszy wiele rzeczy. Słoneczko czy brak deszczu na bank do nich należą, a spotkania z przyjaciółmi już na pewno! To właśnie zamierzałam robić w taki piękny dzień.

Zakładając skórzane spodnie wyjrzałam znowu przez okno i odnotowałam, że nie ma mgły, co mogło oznaczać, że tatusia nie będą bolały kości i wyjdzie z łóżka. Ostatnimi czasu coraz rzadziej wstawał i pomimo ciągłego odsuwania tej myśli na bok wiedziałam, że zbliża się moment kiedy odejdzie do Sovngardu. Był zapewne rozdarty pomiędzy opuszczeniem nas i ponownym spotkaniem mamy w dworze Shora.

Mama odeszła kiedy miałam dwa lata. Powóz, którym wracała do miasta został zaatakowany przez wampiry. Siva, moja opiekunka, a zarazem kapłanka w świątyni Mary opowiadała mi jak jarl wyruszył ze zbrojnym oddziałem, żeby odbić mamę, ale wampiry nie wiedziały kim ona jest i zabiły ją na miejscu. Aby nie tracić ludzi wysłał wiele pieniędzy do Fortu Dawnguard, aby potworami zajęli się specjaliści. Mama została pomszczona, była też zapewne zadowolona ze sposobu w jaki tatuś to zrobił. Na jej stracie najbardziej ucierpiał tata, bo ja byłam wychowywana przez Sivę, zaufaną służącą mamy, mój dwunastoletni wówczas brat od mojego urodzenia izolował się od rodziny. Do tej pory widuję go tylko na posiłkach. Co nie znaczy jednak , że brakuje mi towarzystwa!

Czasem odwiedzam dzieci z sierocińca, ale moim prawdziwym przyjacielem jest członek Gildii Złodziei – Galfano. Galfano jest siedemnastoletnim Khajitem o ciemnym jak nocne niebo futrze i łagodnie zakończonych uszach, na których ma kilka kolczyków, w tym jeden ode mnie. Jest ode mnie starszy tylko o rok, ale już sam się utrzymuje. Jest złodziejem, ale mówi, że zrobił to tylko po to żeby podtrzymać stereotypy dotyczące jego rasy. Niezależnie od powodu – jego karawana go wyrzuciła kiedy miał trzynaście lat i nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru, bo nie chcieli go początkowo wpuścić do miasta. Więc sam się wpuścił i poprosił Gildię o pomoc, a ta mu chętnie pomogła, jego pochodzenie prawdopodobnie również zaważyło na ich decyzji.

Nasza znajomość zaczęła się kiedy próbował mnie okraść. Byłam bardzo zdziwiona dużym kotem, który siedzi na moim oknie i klnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam żadnego Khajita, bo tata trzymał mnie w mieście. Rabunek na mnie miał być zapewne jego egzaminem. Jednak wrodzony spryt Galfano podpowiedział mu, że jeśli zawrze ze mną jakiś układ to nikt się nie dowie. Tak więc ja oddałam mu przedmiot jak miał ukraść, a był to jeden z moim licznych diademów, a on zobowiązał się odwiedzać mnie jak najczęściej. Był to też moment, w którym wywalczyłam sobie prawo do wychodzenia na miasto – miałam w końcu motywacje i okazję, aby wykorzystać odziedziczone po mamie złote usta. Wobec miażdżących argumentów takich jak: Ale tatoo … ; mój ojciec był bezsilny.

Początkowo Galfano spotykał się ze mną tylko dlatego, że musiał, ale gdy zaczął mnie uczyć otwierania zamków, skradania się i posługiwania się sztyletem odkrył, że jestem całkiem znośna. Były to początki wspaniałej przyjaźni, która przetrwała wiele i nigdy mnie nie zawiodła. Może raz, ale mu to wybaczyłam. I wbrew temu co gadało pół miasta wcale nie byliśmy parą. Mój tata na co dzień był bardzo łagodnym człowiekiem, ale kiedy chce to jest straszny.

Część umiejętności jakie próbował mi przekazać nie wychodziła mi i nie wychodzi do teraz. Mówię o kradzieży kieszonkowej i otwieraniu zamków. Nie wiem czemu mi nie wychodziły, bo bronią władam doskonale, moja drobna sylwetka łatwo wtapia się w cienie, a alchemia, której uczyłam się z tatą idzie mi świetnie. Galfano lubi mówić, że to dlatego, że nie jestem Nordem, a nie Khajitem. Trudno być idealnym nie będąc Khajitem. Zawsze po tym jak to powiedział, przydeptywałam mu ogon. Nastolatki są takie urocze.

Dzisiaj spotykamy się, aby podziwiać nowy miecz Galfano – nagrodę za dobrze wykonaną robotę. Nie wiem kogo okradł i dopóki nie byłam to ja nie mam mu tego za złe. Praca jak praca. Wyskoczyłam z pokoju na korytarz i pobiegłam do głównej Sali, aby zjeść śniadanie. Po drodze wpadłam na Sivę.

- Hej, Siva! Wiesz może czy tata jest dzisiaj na nogach? – zapytałam elfkę, przytulając ją. Siva uśmiechnęła się i odłożyła tacę, którą właśnie niosła na stojący niedaleko stolik.

- Niestety, twój tata poczuł się dzisiaj gorzej – powiedziała smutnym głosem - Niosę mu właśnie śniadanie, chcesz pójść ze mną?

- Jasne – odparłam. Siva wzięła tacę i ruszyłyśmy do komnaty jarla. Po drodze opowiadałam Sivie o powodzie mojego spotkania z Galfano. Zawsze gdy słyszała o jego pracy jej usta się zamieniały w cienką linię. Lubiła Galfano, ale gdy mu zaproponowała, żeby pracował w świątyni Mary, kategorycznie odmówił.

- Mam nadzieję, że Galfano nie wciągnie cię w tą całą Gildię… - powiedziała i wzniosła oczy do nieba, a raczej sufitu – Wystarczy, że nikt nie wie czym się zajmuje twój brat.

- Na pewno niczym złym – powiedziałam, bo pomimo praktycznego braku kontaktu z Velfrikiem byłam przekonana, że jest on najzwyczajniej w świecie samotnikiem i nie ma ochoty się ze mną zadawać.

- A do Gildii na pewno mnie nie wpuszczą, ale są podobno bardzo zadowoleni, że jestem z Galfano przyjaciółmi. Wiem, że dobiłoby to ojca, ale bardzo chętnie wyjechałabym z miasta. Chcę trochę rozrywki! – powiedziałam ze smutkiem. Siva spojrzała na mnie dziwnie, jakby próbowała coś sobie przypomnieć.

Otworzyłam drzwi pokoju taty, a gdy zajrzałam do środka to zobaczyłam uśmiechniętą twarz mojego taty. Widać było, że mu gorzej, bo był blady i miała zmęczone spojrzenie. Wyglądał jakby nie spał całą noc, co było bardzo możliwe.

- Witaj kochanie, jak spałaś? – zapytał, a ja podeszłam do niego.

- Dobrze tato, za to ty wyglądasz jakbyś nie spał całą noc.

- Nie mogłem zasnąć – poskarżył się i pogłaskał mnie po włosach – Co dzisiaj robisz?

- Zaraz po śniadaniu idę się spotkać z Galfano, oglądać jego nowy miecz – powiedziałam z uśmiechem – Hej tato, mogłabym sobie kupić jakiś lekki pancerz?

- Pancerz? – zapytał – Po co mojej córce pancerz?

- Bo chciałabym się nauczyć walczyć mieczem – skłamałam, już umiałam tylko chciałam poćwiczyć a Galfano we własnej zbroi – a wolę się być opancerzona.

Tata się zaśmiał – To może być dobry pomysł. Zapytaj się Hendrika o pieniądze i poradę.

- Właściwie to ja już wiem jaki pancerz chcę – wypaliłam. Ta decyzja w sumie dużo mi nie zabrała. Za dużo się napatrzyłam na zbroję Galfano, żeby być niepewna. Planowałam poprosić Galfano o pożyczenie zbroi na kilka dni, jak będzie miał wolne. Zaniosłabym ją wtedy do kowala i poprosiła o skopiowanie i zmienienie w paru miejscach, aby Gildia się nie czepiała, że podaję się za jedną z nich.

Za moimi plecami Siva odchrząknęła.

- Vanjo, wiem, że bardzo kochasz swojego tatę, pozwól mu więc zjeść – powiedziała kapłanka, opierając się o ścianę. Wstałam, pożegnałam się z ojcem i wyszłam. Po szybkim śniadaniu w głównej Sali podeszłam do Hendrika, huskarla mojego ojca. Hendrik pochodził z rodu Czarnych- Róż, który zawsze był blisko jarla, choć za czasów Dovahkiina w nieco inny sposób. Wychowywali się razem, co ułatwiło mojemu tacie decyzję, kto będzie jego huskarlem.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziałam do siwego, dobrze zbudowanego mężczyzny. Oderwał on wzrok od swojego talerza i uśmiechnął się na mój widok.

- Proszę, proszę, czyż to nie córeczka naszego drogiego jarla? Czegoś potrzebujesz czy twój ojciec mnie wzywa? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem w głosie.

- Potrzebuję pieniędzy na pancerz – powiedziałam szybko. Hendrik rozszerzył oczy.

- Po co ci zbroja? – zapytał.

- Jest mi potrzebna do nauki władania mieczem. Od dawna mnie to interesuje.

-A twój przyjaciel z Gildii ma z tym coś wspólnego? Jak mu tam było, Galfano? – skrzywił się, a ja westchnęłam.

- Tak, Galfano się zwie. Ile mógłbyś mi dać?

- Trzysta septimów ci starczy? Czy myślisz o czymś bardziej wyszukanym?

- Mogłabym trochę więcej, tak na wszelki wypadek? Jak zostanie to odniosę – obiecałam.

- Jasne – zaśmiał się Hendrik. Prychnęłam.

- Jak mówię, że odniosę to znaczy, że odniosę! -

Hendrik poklepał mnie po ramieniu – Już ci daję .

Czekałam chwilę, aż wrócił z sakiewką, która według niego zawierała czterysta septimów. Według niego, czyli prawdopodobnie było ich tam trzysta pięćdziesiąt. Ale nie narzekałam. Te dodatkowe septimy miały pójść na słodycze i ewentualne sprawunki. Nawet jako córka jarla musiałam oszczędzać.

Zaraz potem wyskoczyłam z dworu i pobiegłam przez targ na cmentarz, gdzie było wejście do Gildii. Poczekałam tam na Galfano. Nie kazał mi długo czekać, bo chwilę później wyłonił się zza płotu, jabłko w ręce znaczyło, że odwiedził już targ.

- Witaj, księżniczko – powiedział i pomachał mi wolną ręką. Wskazałam na nowy miecz u jego boku.

- Już, już – powiedział, odpiął pochwę miecza od pasa i podał mi go. Przez chwilę zawiesiłam wzrok na bogato zdobionej pochwie, potem ostrożnym ruchem dobyłam miecza. Galfano się zaśmiał.

- Widzę, że się podoba - spojrzałam na niego.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak. Co to była za robota? – zapytałam.

- Włamanie do takiego szlachcica i podłożenie jakiegoś diademu. Proste jak konstrukcja cepa, ale w środku zadania przybył właściciel domu razem z jakąś kobietą. Chyba z imprezy, bo od razu poszedł do sypialni – wzruszył ramionami - A co u twojego ojca? Jak się czuje?

- Dzisiaj w nocy znowu nie spał. Wygląda znacznie gorzej – powiedziałam smutno. Galfano wydał smutny pomruk. Pomimo wzajemnej niechęci między Gildią i jarlem Khajit bardzo szanował mojego ojca. Chociażby za to, że zdołał mnie wychować.

- Może cię zainteresuje, że Orsimerowie inaczej traktują śmierć. Starają się umrzeć a walce zanim będą słabi i niezdolni do walki. Runa opowiadał, że Dovahkiin mu kiedyś powiedział jak dał orkowi „dobrą śmierć".

- Naprawdę? Ciekawe – powiedziałam, a potem przypomniała mi się sprawa ze zbroją – Galfano, mam do ciebie ogromną prośbę!

- Zaczyna się.

- Mówię serio. Potrzebuję zbroi i zastanawiałem się czy – Galfano przerwał mi:

- Gildia ci nie sprzeda, nieważne co zaproponujesz.

- Właśnie dlatego zwracam się do ciebie. Czy mogłabym pożyczyć twoją zbroję na krótką chwilę? – zapytałam spokojnie. Galfano spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie.

- Na Talosa, przecież jestem twoją przyjaciółką. To ty z naszej dwójki jesteś złodziejem, nie ja.

- Ty kradniesz mój czas – powiedział, kryjąc uśmiech.

- Skończ z tym, ciołku. Chcę ją zanieść do kowala i poprosić o zrobienie czegoś podobnego, ale też o wniesieni kilku poprawek mojego autorstwa, żeby nie było, że jestem z Gildii.

Galfano zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czubek jego ogona drgał, co znaczyło, że głęboko się namyśla. Ja zaś trzymałam mentalnie kciuki. „Żeby się zgodził, żeby się zgodził" pomyślałam.

- Zgadzam się. Tylko nie krzycz o tym na całe miasto. Pozostaje tylko kwestia kiedy – powiedział w końcu.

- Dzisiaj najbardziej by mi pasowało – powiedziałam szybko, złodziej mrugnął zaskoczony.

- Już dzisiaj? Tak szybko? – zdziwił się.

- Nie mogę dopuścić abyś się rozmyślił – zaśmiałam się, a Galfano wymamrotał pod nosem coś niedojrzałego – To jak? Możemy to zrobić dzisiaj?

- Myślę, że to w porządku. Teraz? Mam się tu rozebrać? – zapytał z lekkim niepokojem.

- Coś ty. Chodź ze mną. Dam ci coś żebyś się przebrał i pójdziemy to załatwić – Galfano kiwnął głową i podążył za mną. Po drodze kilka osób pomachało do nas, w większości sprzedawcy na bazarze, ale pomachał też Reland Mallory, wnuk Delvina Mallorego, zastępca Mistrza Gildii.

Gdy weszliśmy do Mglistej Twierdzy, zauważyłam wyraźne spięcie w ruchach mojego przyjaciela, więc uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

- Nie martw się, jesteś ze mną – powiedziałam uspokajająco. Galfano uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

- Czuję się tu niemile widziany – powiedział cicho.

- Chyba zawsze tak będzie pomiędzy jarlami i złodziejami, jedni czują się zagrożeni przez drugich – poklepałam go po ramieniu. Podeszłam do Sivy, która bardzo umiejętnie chowała niechęć na twarzy. Galfano ukłonił się z szacunkiem, a elfka się uśmiechnęła uprzejmie.

- Czego potrzebujecie? – zapytała odkładając jakiś przedmiot na bok. Odchrząknęłam i wyjaśniłam jej, że potrzebujemy na kilka godzin jakiejś męskiej tuniki. Siva kiwnęła głową i poszła po jakąś.

Galfano był lekko zdziwiony, że kapłanka się zgodziła – Myślałem, że nas pogonią.

- Nie w mojej obecności – powiedziałam pewnie.

- Doprawdy, dlaczego jeszcze nikt ci nie wystawił kapliczki, o potężna bogini? – zadrwił Galfano. Puściłam jego komentarz koło uszu. Cieszyło mnie, że rozluźnił się na tyle, by mi dogadywać.

- Idzie Siva, więc się zamknij.

Podziękował, gdy elfka podała mu miękką szatę w kolorze piasku. Chwilę potem, skoczyliśmy do mojego pokoju. Galfano wszedł do środka, żeby się przebrać, a ja czekałam przed drzwiami. Oczami wyobraźni już wyobrażałam sobie jakbym wyglądała w zbroi. „ Jakbym była w stanie skopać komuś rzyć" pomyślałam, zacierając dłonie.

- Co się tak cieszysz? – zapytał Galfano, który wykorzystał chwilę mojej nieuwagi, żeby po cichu stanąć przede mną i mnie wystraszyć. Wydałam zduszony okrzyk i walnęłam go pięścią w pierś.

Zaśmiał się i podał mi złożoną starannie zbroję. Obruszyłam się.

- Co to ma znaczyć, że dama coś niesie w obecności mężczyzny? – zapytałam wyniośle. Galfano uniósł brwi i oboje wybuchliśmy śmiechem.

- Taka z ciebie dama, jak ze mnie rolnik. A podobno damy są uprzejme i potrafią się odwdzięczać? Chcesz pożyczyć zbroję to ją noś – powiedział. Wzięłam pakunek i od razu się zdziwiłam.

- Wygląda na o wiele lżejszą - powiedziałam z żalem.

- Powiedziałaś to samo, kiedy po raz pierwszy dałem ci miecz do ręki – przypomniał mi. Rzuciłam mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Wzięłam z pokoju moje projekty zbroi i wyszliśmy z twierdzy, ja w podskokach – moje marzenie było tak blisko, a Galfano ze stoickim spokojem podążał za mną.

Jeśli chodzi o kowala, to wszystko się udało. Wyjaśniłam mu , o co mi chodzi i zostawiłam rysunki. Zapłaciłam z góry i tak jak przewidziałam zostało mi ponad czterdzieści septimów. Poszliśmy więc coś zjeść do Pszczelego Żądła. Ja zamówiłam pieczoną pierś z kurczaka w sosie i kubek soku z jabłek, a Galfano stwierdził, że skoro wyświadcza mi przysługę, a ja płacę to pójdzie na całość. Wyliczenie tego co zjadł … zabrałoby długo.

Gdy zbieraliśmy się do wyjścia – ja spłukana, a Galfano najedzony, do gospody wpadł znienacka strażnik, i już od drzwi krzyczał, że szuka córki jarla. Wstałam i szybko do niego podeszłam.

- Co się stało?! – zapytałam, przewidując najgorsze. Strażnik chwycił mnie za ramię i bez słowa zaczął ciągnąć w kierunku drzwi.

- Hej! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? – krzyknęłam i wyszarpnęłam się. Zaraz obok mnie znalazł się Galfano, jego ręka spoczywała na rękojeści nowego miecza.

- Chcę wiedzieć o co chodzi – zażądałam – Mam do tego prawo jako córka jarla.

- Właśnie, panie pośpiech – poparł mnie Galfano.

- Nie wtrącaj się, złodziejski śmieciu – warknął strażnik. Twarz Galfano stężała i dobył miecza. Spanikowałam.

- Galfano, spokojnie! Pójdę z nim, a ty idź do Relanda, dobrze? – powiedziałam, kładąc mu dłoń na piersi. Zrobił krok w przód, ale odwróciłam się od strażnika i popchnęłam go do tyłu.

- Poradzę sobie, kocie. To moja sprawa, nie ma sensu, żebyś się wpakowywał przeze mnie w kłopoty! – powiedziałam, z trudem panując na głosem. Dawno nie byłam tak zdenerwowana. Ale podziałało. Galfano wziął głęboki oddech i schował miecz.

- Właśnie to ma sens – powiedział cicho, tylko żebym ja usłyszała. Uśmiechnęłam się. Ścisnął moją rękę i wyszedł z gospody. Przestałam się martwić. W Gildii będzie bezpieczny. Zwróciłam się do strażnika.

- Możemy już iść – powiedziałam chłodno. Zapamiętałam jego twarz. „ Dopilnuję, aby pożałował , jak się do mnie zwracał" pomyślałam. Strażnik chwycił mnie za ramię i praktycznie wypchnął przez drzwi.

- Ostrożnie! – krzyknęłam i wyrwałam ramię – Powiedz dokąd idziemy! I nie dotykaj mnie więcej!

- Do Twierdzy – powiedział – jarl cię wzywa, dziewucho.

- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to jestem córką jarla. Należy mi się trochę szacunku, nie sądzisz? – krzyknęłam ze wściekłością.

- Nie darzę zabójców szacunkiem – powiedział mężczyzna, otwierając przede mną drzwi Mglistej Twierdzy i wpychając mnie do środka – zabiłaś mojego zastępcę , szmato.

Moje serce niemalże stanęło. Zabójstwo? Ja?

Jeśli się spodobało = review :) Nie wiem kiedy będzie kolejny rozdział, ale już nad nim pracuję, więc jestem dobrej myśli :)


End file.
